


Walk In Your Rainbow Paradise

by asyouturnaway



Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Out, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, High School, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Canon, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asyouturnaway/pseuds/asyouturnaway
Summary: “So I was thinking,” Benji began.“Uh oh,” Victor joked. Benji slapped his arm and shushed him.“I was thinking, we haven’t really been on a proper date yet,” Benji finished. “I was hoping you’d let me plan something for us?”*Or, the aftermath of Victor coming out and the progress of his relationship with Benji afterwards.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Lake Meriwether/Felix Weston
Comments: 33
Kudos: 296





	Walk In Your Rainbow Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long ass time since I wrote anything and I never thought I would again. Then this show stole my freaking heart and I couldn't get the characters out of my head so this happened. It's the longest thing I've ever written but I like how it turned out! I hope you all enjoy it :) Leave me a comment if you want to freak out with me over how cute these two are!! 
> 
> Just a note - I know that Benji and Victor are both underage and that did make me hesitant to include sexual content. But since they explicitly discussed in the show that Benji had sex with girls and Victor intended (sort of) to have sex with Mia, I felt like the sexual content in this fic matched what the show writers had put forth already for these characters.
> 
> Title is from Adore You by Harry Styles

After the dance, everything went to shit in Victor’s life. Mia was pissed at him, his parents were separating, and he came out to everyone. And it all happened in one long, emotional rollercoaster of a night. It was like God had decided to throw everything at Victor he could think of just to test him. 

Coming out went something like this: after Victor said the words  _ I’m gay,  _ both his parents stared at him in shock for a minute. Pilar’s facial expression indicated that she had the final key to make sense of the bits of information she had. She raised a finger in the air and opened her mouth as if to speak. But suddenly, Armando stormed out of the room and Isabel simultaneously burst into tears. She hid her face in her hands and slumped against the couch, as though all her energy had left her at once. Pilar didn’t make a move to say what she was going to say. 

_ She hates me so much she’s crying,  _ was Victor’s first thought. Victor’s skin felt itchy as he stood awkwardly in his living room, unsure of what to do. Part of him wished he could undo what he just said. But the other part knew it was too late to turn back now. Victor was too scared to look over to see Pilar’s current reaction. His eyes felt hot with tears and he didn’t know whether to run and hide or to sink to the ground and cry just like his mom.Victor opted for the flight option after a moment of consideration. But as soon as he spun around to leave the room, he heard his mom’s voice call out. 

“Wait,  _ mijo, _ come here. Please,  _ mi amor, _ ” Isabel pleaded through tears. Victor was confused and for a moment, considering still running to hide. But the comfort of his mom’s arms was something his heart was desperate for right now.  _ Maybe she’s not mad or disappointed,  _ Victor allowed himself to think with just a sliver of hope. He braced himself for whatever was coming and pivoted back around to slowly walk across the room. 

Victor sat gingerly on the couch beside his mother, half scared she’d change her mind and tell him to leave. But as soon as he sat down, Isabel wrapped him up into her arms and held his head to her chest. Victor’s body automatically relaxed into the hug from his mother. It was almost like he could feel waves of love and comfort projected through the hug. Something about the way his mom held him just like she had so many times before made him feel like everything was going to be alright. 

At his back, Victor felt a gentle touch. He lifted his head from Isabel’s chest to see Pilar sat behind him. She gave him a teary smile. 

“You could have told me before,  _ hermano,”  _ she admonished. Pilar wrapped her arms around her brother’s waist and rested her head against his back in a hug. Pilar loved to tease her brother, but Victor could tell she was all serious right now. Quietly, she added, “Nothing could make me love you any less.” 

“Victor, Pilar is right. I’m just so sad that I did anything to make you think you had to be scared to tell me,” Isabel admitted. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and gave Victor a smile. “I’m so proud of you for telling us. We love you no matter what.” 

_ We love you no matter what.  _ Those were the words Victor had been dying to hear from his family. They began to echo around in his head on an endless loop. He couldn’t believe it was actually happening. He didn’t know what to say, or how to feel about the fact that his dad had disappeared. For now, he was content to whisper  _ gracias _ to his mom and sister, then relax back into their arms as they surrounded him on both sides with love. 

It was like their acceptance had broken a dam inside Victor and he began to cry. All the weight he had carried around was gone off his chest. He felt like he could finally take a deep breath and not worry about whether the fragile wall he had built up would crumble down. Victor didn’t even realize how constricted his secret made him feel until now. He only now felt like he was free to be who he truly was. Victor knew there was more conversation to be had, but for now this was a good start. 

For a while, Victor quietly cried against his mother’s shoulder. He lost track of time, but he was thankful that both his mother and sister never let him go the entire time. It was like their love surrounding him kept him in a protective bubble where he could just take his time to process everything that happened. 

When Victor felt like his body had been drained of every last tear he had, he sat up straight between Pilar and Isabel. 

“Thank you both so much. I’m so lucky to have you two,” Victor said. His throat was sore from crying, so his voice came out as a whisper. The unsaid part of his statement weighed heavily in the air.  _ I’m so lucky to have you two, since I don’t know if papi will ever speak to me again. _

“Of course,  _ mi amor _ . We’ll always be here for you.” Isabel put her hand on Victor’s knee and squeezed. She seemed to sense Victor’s worry about his father. “Your father will be too. Just give him some time.”

Victor nodded silently and hoped his mom was right. At this point though, he was so exhausted from the events of the night and really just needed to be alone. He said his goodnights to Isabel and Pilar, grabbed some water from the kitchen, and went to his room. 

***

Once in his bed, Victor discovered he couldn’t sleep despite how drained his body felt. Flashes of the evening replayed over and over in his head. Mia’s devastated face as she left with Andrew after Victor unintentionally broke her heart. Benji’s soft smile after they kissed. His sister’s fiery anger before she properly understood everything that was going on. His dad’s face, darkened with emotions unknown to Victor as he fled the room after hearing his son is gay. It was so much to process that Victor wasn’t sure if he would sleep at all tonight. 

Victor thought he was imagining it when he heard a gentle knock at his door. Then he heard the knock again a minute later. His phone read almost 1 a.m. but Victor got up to see who it was. He was shocked to see his dad was standing outside his door. Armando’s eyes were swollen and he looked exhausted. He was standing in a way that made him look smaller than usual. It was weird, seeing his father look so unsure of himself as his eyes met Victor’s 

At first, Victor was scared his dad was going to yell, but then Armando motioned as though to ask if he could come in. Together, they silently went to sit on the edge of Victor’s bed. Victor left a space between them, unsure of what his dad’s reaction was going to entail. 

“Victor, I’m sorry for the way I reacted,” his dad began quietly. Victor’s head whipped up to look at his dad quickly in shock. There were a lot of things Victor thought he might hear, but the words Armando chose were pretty low on Victor’s list. His father’s gaze focused steadily on a spot on the floor as he continued. 

“My father, you know how he is. He isn’t the most accepting and you hear the comments he makes. When you said you’re gay, my first reaction was to wonder what he’ll say about you. I was scared for you. And I was angry, because I know some people won’t accept you. My father isn’t the only one that might say terrible things to you. But, most of all, I was ashamed. Because I know  _ I’ve _ said things in the past that probably made you feel like I wouldn’t accept you. I’m so, so sorry for that Victor.” 

“ _ Papi _ , it’s okay,” Victor said quietly. The moment felt fragile and he was scared to upset the balance of it by speaking too loudly. He carefully slid closer to his dad on the bed. His dad looked up at him finally, tears in his eyes. “Well, it wasn’t okay, some of the things you said. But I know this is new to you and might be a surprise.” 

“I’ll do better, I promise.” His dad suddenly engulfed his son in a hug. And Victor thought he had cried all the tears he had, but tears fell from his eyes again as he tucked his face against his father’s shoulder. Victor couldn’t believe he got so lucky to have parents that accepted him, or were at least willing to try. 

***

Armando didn’t stay long after Victor’s tears stopped. Victor could tell out of all his family members, his dad would adjust the slowest. Their conversations might be stilted and awkward for a while yet, but at least they’d be having conversations. At this point, that wasn’t even a worry to Victor because one thought circled through his mind again and again:  _ They still love you.  _ That’s what was most important to Victor at this moment. 

As Victor laid in bed, still in awe of his family’s reactions, he grabbed out his phone to send a message to Simon. 

_ Simon, today was a rollercoaster. Things got crazy at the dance and I have a lot of work to do to get Mia to forgive me. She found things out in the worst way possible. I feel terrible about it all and I wish it happened differently. But on the other hand, I have some very exciting news. Benji broke up with his boyfriend to be with me! Simon, he kissed me and it was the most unbelievable thing I’ve ever felt. That isn’t even the biggest news though. I told my family I’m gay and it went better than expected. I’ll tell you more soon, but I just want to say thank you for helping me through all this. It was the biggest relief to hear my parents tell me they loved me no matter what and I wouldn’t be here without your help. Love, Victor.  _

And with that, Victor could finally rest. 

***

Victor woke up the next day feeling lighter than he had in a very long time. When he told Benji he’d call him today, he planned on calling him in the afternoon to go and hang out somewhere. But he couldn’t wait - he was too excited to tell Benji about everything that happened last night once he got home. He sat up in bed a bit and pulled out his phone. 

Victor called Benji on FaceTime because he wanted more than just to hear his voice. He was greeted with a sleepy looking Benji, his hair all stuck up on one side. Victor’s heart skipped a beat seeing how absolutely adorable Benji looked. Last time he saw Benji like this was at the hotel, but that had been a very different situation and Victor had done his best to keep his eyes turned away. Now, he could actually enjoy the view without feeling shame for thinking another boy looked beautiful. 

“Victor do you realize how early it is for a Saturday?” And  _ oh - _ despite being up so late the night prior, Victor had managed to wake up bright and early at seven. He still felt high off the emotions of the evening prior and knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep any longer if he tried. 

“Oops I’m sorry,” Victor apologized, a bit embarrassed for seeming over-eager. His eyes wandered down the screen to where he could see that Benji wasn’t wearing a shirt. He could only see the top of Benji’s chest, but even that amount of skin was foreign to Victor and had him feeling all types of things he never felt before. He wanted to kiss Benji’s collarbones, then lick across the curve of the muscles in his chest, and then move lower until - 

“Victor!” Victor was jolted back to the present by Benji’s voice and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks in a blush.  _ Dios mio,  _ how much more obvious and embarrassing could he get. But Benji just gave him a flirty look through the camera as he ran and hand through his hair to push it out of his eyes. 

“You like what you’re seeing, Victor?” Benji asked playfully. Victor nodded quickly, maybe a little too eagerly because Benji giggled. 

“I’m just teasing you, Vic. I would’ve put on more clothes if I knew you were going to call me so early.”

“I just couldn’t wait to talk to you,” Victor admitted. He pointedly ignored the  _ I would’ve put on more clothes  _ part of that statement. Because if he didn’t, he’d just embarrass himself even further. “I have news. Can you come over to my place today?”

“Yeah I can. Just let me get some food and get dressed and I’ll be over,” Benji replied. 

“Don’t worry about eating. I’ll make you breakfast here if you’d like.” 

“Hell yes! A boyfriend that cooks for me? I’m going to be spoiled aren’t I?” Benji beamed at Victor through the screen and Victor’s heart raced. 

“Boyfriend?” Victor asked. He would be embarrassed about how his voice cracked from nerves if he wasn’t so excited. He didn’t want to assume they were labelling things already, but he had hoped. Excitement coursed through his body at the possibility of calling Benji his boyfriend. 

“Is - is that okay?” Benji looked nervous all of a sudden and Victor quickly tried to erase any doubts. 

“Yes! More than okay. I was just - I’m not sure. Surprised? This time yesterday, I thought you’d never talk to me again and now you’re my  _ boyfriend _ ,” Victor said in disbelief. 

“I never would have been able to stay away from you forever,” Benji admitted softly. He gave Victor a smile. “I’ll be over in half an hour, okay?” 

“Breakfast will be ready and waiting,” Victor replied. He waved at Benji, then ended the call and set out to cook. 

Victor was almost done cooking when his mom appeared in the kitchen. “ _ Mijo _ , you’re up early. How are you feeling today?” 

“I couldn’t sleep anymore. And I’m feeling better than last night,” Victor said honestly. “Also, Benji is coming over to hang out.” 

“It’s quite early for him to be coming over,” Isabel mused, one eyebrow raised. Victor glanced at her and he could tell she was suspicious. He slid the last pancake onto the stack on a plate and turned off the stove before he turned to face his mom. He had already come this far, he might as well not hide anything else. It was time to start doing things for himself, just like Simon had said. 

“Mom, um, Benji is actually my boyfriend,” Victor said, all in one big rush.  _ Boyfriend.  _ Wow. That’s the first time Victor’s ever said that out loud to anyone and it felt so good to say. Victor was nervous to meet his mom’s eyes, but then Isabel stepped forward towards Victor. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“I’m so happy for you,  _ mi amor _ . Benji seemed like such a wonderful young man when I met him. I’ll be happy to meet Benji again, this time as your boyfriend.” And even though she had accepted Victor last night, her support was still new and unexpected. It made Victor’s heart so full to feel the love from his mom he had so desperately craved as he struggled to accept himself. 

As though right on cue, there was a knock at the door. “That’s probably him,” Victor said as he pulled away from his mom. 

When Victor opened the door, his breath faltered just a bit. Benji looked gorgeous and Victor no longer had to worry about denying that fact. Even though Benji was wearing sweats and a soft looking hoodie, he looked as good as ever. Victor could still make out Benji’s broad shoulders under his sweater and when Benji reached up to run a hand through his hair anxiously, his movements revealed a strip of skin above the waistband of his pants. Victor’s eyes zeroed in on it and it took all his willpower to keep his thoughts away from everything he wanted to do to Benji behind closed doors.

“Hi,” Victor breathed out finally. He smiled at Benji and stepped back to let him into the house. 

“Good morning,” Benjii replied. He came inside and after a brief moment of hesitation, he leaned in to give Victor a quick kiss on the cheek. Both boys laughed nervously as Benji pulled away. This was all new to Victor and he wasn’t quite sure how to act now that he had his boyfriend in his house. But then, Benji gave him that brilliant smile he always did and Victor thought to himself,  _ Don’t be silly. This is just Benji. You’ve spent so many hours together at work already. You know each other. Don’t be so nervous!  _

And so Victor took a deep breath, grabbed Benji’s hand, and led him into the kitchen where his mom stood as she finished making her cup of tea. 

“Oh,” Victor heard Benji say quietly when he saw her. Benji quickly dropped Victor’s hand and stepped away to put some distance between them. Victor realized he probably thought they almost got caught because Benji didn’t know yet that Victor came out. He grabbed Benji’s hand again and smiled reassuringly at him. Benji looked confused. 

“It’s okay. I’ll explain after,” Victor whispered quickly. Then, louder, “ _ Mami _ , Benji is here.” 

Isabel spun around from the counter to face the two boys and beamed at them. “Hi Benji, it’s so lovely to see you again. I’ll leave you boys alone for now but Victor, please leave your door unlocked if you go in there.” 

Victor blushed and nodded. The second his mom left the room, Benji grabbed his shoulders and shook them in excitement. “Victor! Does this mean you came out to your family?” 

Victor nodded with a smile on his face and Benji clapped in celebration. He gave Victor a quick kiss and then pulled back to ask questions so quickly VIctor could barely process them. “How did you tell them? Did they react okay? How do you feel about things? You told them about us, too?”

“Slow down,  _ dios mio _ . You’re going to break my brain,” Victor laughed. His face scrunched up as he tried to decide where to start. Benji seemed to sense Victor’s struggle. 

“Actually, how about we eat this wonderful breakfast you’ve cooked for us first,” Benji suggested as he gestured to the pancakes. “Then once we’re done, we can go hang out in your room where it’s nice and quiet and you can tell me everything. Or nothing. If you’d just like to sit we can do that too. I know how overwhelming it is to come out. I felt like I talked so much the day I came out that I stayed in my room as much as possible for a week afterwards just to recover.” 

And  _ this _ is one of the reasons Victor fell for Benji. He seemed to know exactly what Victor needed in every situation. Benji’s words always set Victor at ease. Benji had told him at the hotel room that he felt Victor was easy to talk to and Victor felt similarly towards him. 

“I think food and then some quiet time sounds nice. We can watch something and um, maybe we could cuddle?” Victor asked shyly. Cuddling honestly should not be that big of a deal, considering they had already shared a bed at the motel. But it was, because things were different now. 

“That sounds like a perfect plan,” Benji replied. Even though there was still so much to sort out in his life, Victor knew that he needed this one day to rest. And he couldn’t wait to do it with Benji. 

***

Two weeks later and Victor’s life had settled down to a much more manageable pace. A few days after the dance, Victor had reached out to Mia to apologize and explain to her his admittedly flawed thought process in their relationship. He wanted to give her space to process everything she was aware of, but he was also scared people would just feed her lies and she’d hate him forever if he waited too long to explain. 

Long story short - Mia was sad and hurt by Victor, even though she understood his actions when he explained himself. She forgave him and Victor was hopeful that they were going to be able to be friends again. He really did love Mia and he needed her in his life one way or another, so Victor would do everything he could to repair their relationship. 

Victor’s relationship with his family had changed too, but for the better. He felt closer to everyone now that he wasn’t hiding any secrets. Victor had felt as though he was drifting away from his parents and sister since their move, but now that they knew the real Victor, the distance seemed to dissipate. 

His father, unexpectedly, had become the most protective of him. Almost every day since Victor had come out, Armando would ask him about his day. And more specifically, he would ask Victor if he had any troubles today with his classmates. Victor didn’t understand the question the first few days and his reply was always  _ of course not.  _ Victor didn’t involve himself in drama, so he never had troubles with other kids. When he mentioned to Benji that his father hovered over him and asked so many questions every day, Benji looked a bit jealous. 

“I think he’s trying to find out if anyone’s being a dick about you being gay, even though you haven’t properly come out yet,” Benji explained. He looked sad when he continued. “I wish my dad reacted that way.” 

Victor didn’t know what to say. Instead of speaking, Victor grabbed Benji in a tight hug and rested his chin on top of Benji’s head. He felt Benji’s hand clasp tightly in the fabric of his sweater as he let out a shaky sigh against Victor’s chest.

Victor hated how Benji didn’t have a stable relationship with his dad since coming out. He hadn’t met Benji’s family yet for that reason. Benji was an amazing person, and Victor wanted to scream at Benji’s father until he realized what he was missing out on by not accepting every part of Benji. But Victor couldn’t do that, so instead he did his best to show Benji that he was always welcome at his house. His family was Benij’s family now. 

Speaking of Benji, he had been so incredibly patient with Victor. Victor knew that Benji didn’t want to hide their relationship - he had said so at the dance. Benji was out and proud of who he was and Victor wanted to be too. But, Benji also acknowledged that everything was new for Victor. Benji told him that as long as they were moving in a positive direction, he’d always follow Victor’s lead on everything and could manage whatever pace made Victor feel comfortable. 

So for those first two weeks, they had kept their relationship on the down low as much as they could. Some people knew, others were oblivious. But news spread quickly at Creekwood and soon everyone would know. Victor and Benji were around each other at school all the time but they weren’t all over each other like the rest of the couples at school. Mostly it was because Victor was still a bit nervous of how people would react. 

But it was time to be brave. If no one had said anything to Victor or Benji yet about their relationship, that meant that people couldn’t care that badly. So, it was time to become that affectionate, sappy couple that was obsessed with each other. If there was one thing Victor had learned over the last few weeks about Benji that stood out to him, it was that Benji loved all the cheesiest romances. He had admitted that he used to imagine himself in the place of the lead female when he was younger. Victor thought it was endearing and currently he and Benji were working their way through watching every single one of Benji’s favourite rom coms together. 

With that in mind, Victor knew Benji was dying to be more affectionate with Victor in public. Benji was a romantic at heart and who was he to deny his boyfriend the ability to hold his hand at school? 

When Victor found Benji in the school parking lot before class began, Benji could immediately tell something was up. Victor was like an open book to him. 

“Good morning. What’s up with the scrunchy face?” Benji asked. He leaned in for a hug and Victor squeezed him back tightly. Victor took a deep breath to calm his nerves. When his eyes met Benji’s, he smiled and then extended his hand out towards the other boy. Benji looked down and his face went from confused to surprised to giddy with excitement. 

“Is this - what. Victor?” Benji struggled to put a full sentence together. Despite his surprise, he still reached out to link his fingers together with Victor’s. Benji gave a quick squeeze and Victor saw how his gaze lingered on their interlocked hands. Benji was smiling softly and  _ this  _ makes it all worth it, no matter how much it feels like Victor’s stomach has tied itself in an infinite knot as he anticipated his classmate’s reactions. 

“I’m ready,” Victor said simply. There was no going back now. There were other kids in the parking lot besides them, but none of them seemed to be paying any attention.  _ Yet _ . Victor’s sure that once they’re inside though, walking down the hall hand in hand, they might as well be on a runway screaming  _ we’re here and we’re queer!  _

“You’re sure?” Benji asked. “You don’t have to do this for me, you know.” Victor could tell Benji hoped the answer would be yes, but if he said no he knew Benji wouldn’t be mad either. But now was not the time to back out. 

Victor nodded and let Benji lead the way into school.  _ It’s fine Victor, the world won’t implode just because you’re holding a boy’s hand,  _ he thought to himself. 

Victor was right that they’d attract more attention in the halls. Some people stared openly at them and he saw a few people whisper behind their hands to their friends. But for the most part, people barely paid attention. Victor tried to act like everything was normal because honestly, it was normal. Or it would be normal, eventually. Victor wanted to hold Benji’s hand in the hallways at school every day until they graduated. 

The walk to their lockers felt longer than ever before, but finally they arrived and Victor let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He reluctantly let go of Benji’s hand, but only because he needed it to open his locker. 

“How are you feeling?” Benji asked quietly as he leaned back against the lockers beside Victor’s. He spoke quietly in order to make sure no one else heard. Prying ears were never far in Creekwood. 

“I think I’m good?” It came out as a question, but Victor really did feel good. He felt like he had a surge of adrenaline running through his body. No one had yelled mean words at them or threatened them. None of Victor’s worst fears happened. 

Victor shoved his books into his bag and slung it back over his shoulder. Benji didn’t look quite convinced by Victor’s weak response, so without thinking too much about it, he quickly leaned in to kiss Benji on the cheek. Benji’s hand came up to cover the spot Victor kissed and Victor watched as a slight blush creeped it’s way up into Benji’s cheeks. 

“Victor Salazar, you are a whole ass surprise today,” Benji laughed. His smile was brighter than Victor had ever seen it and he couldn’t believe he was the one who had caused it. Victor couldn’t even care if anyone was looking at them, because all he could focus on in this moment was Benji. 

“Hey lovebirds, you gonna come back to reality anytime soon?” Felix joked as he walked up to stand beside them. Lake followed close behind, typing away on her phone. When she looked up she sighed dramatically and pretended to swoon. 

“Aren’t you two just the most adorable couple ever!” she cooed. Felix frowned and gave her an overdramatic pout. 

“I thought we were the most adorable couple ever?” Felix whined. Lake giggled and leaned up to kiss Felix quickly. Their relationship had bloomed just as quickly as Victor and Benji’s had over the last few weeks. Victor was glad Lake had finally stopped messing with Felix’s feelings. His best friend deserved a girl who treated him properly. 

“I meant besides us, silly,” Lake said to Felix. Then, to Victor and Benji, she spoke in a low and intense voice. “There’s already a post on Creeksecrets about you holding hands. All the comments are positive but if anyone messes with either of you today, tell me right away I will give them hell. I may be pretty but I will still fight someone if necessary.” 

Victor and Benji laughed in shock but said their thanks to Lake. And Victor knew everything would be okay because he had his family, he had his boyfriend, and he had his amazing friends to protect him at school. Victor wasn’t scared to grab Benji’s hand again this time and lead him to class. People could stare if they wanted. 

  
  


***

  
  


“So I was thinking,” Benji began. 

“Uh oh,” Victor joked. Benji slapped his arm and shushed him. 

“I was thinking, we haven’t really been on a proper date yet,” Benji finished. “I was hoping you’d let me plan something for us?” 

Victor’s stomach filled with butterflies at the idea of going on a date with Benji. He wondered what Benji had in mind, but he knew whatever it was would be romantic. 

“I would love to go on a date with you,” Victor replied. The smile that his response elicited from Benji made it impossible to resist leaning across the picnic table they were at to kiss him sweetly. 

Benji and Victor were hanging out at a park near Benji’s house. They didn’t hang out inside Benji’s house much, mostly because of his dad. Benji told his dad he was dating Victor. But Benji had explained to Victor that it was uncomfortable to bring a boy into his house. His dad had made negative comments before about Benji having boys over. Benji thought maybe his dad didn’t outwardly mean them to be insulting, but they were nonetheless and it made Benji too nervous to bring anyone home. Victor understood and didn’t push the situation. 

So instead the boys hung out at Victor’s house, at Brasstown, at the park, and just about anywhere else they could go and find a relatively peaceful place to hang out. The park they were currently at had kind of become their spot. It was generally a pretty quiet park. It only had a small playground so it didn’t attract many kids. But it had lots of trees so it was shady and cool despite the sun overhead and there were these cute little enclaves with picnic tables surrounded by gardens and bushes tall enough to provide some privacy. They usually came to the park when one of them needed to talk, or when they wanted a spot where they could make out and not have Victor’s mom yelling to keep the door open from the hallway. 

It had been a few days since Victor held Benji’s hand at school. The world had not imploded as Victor’s anxiety had led him to believe would happen and he was feeling happier than ever. And now Benji wanted to take him on a date. Victor couldn’t wait. 

That was what led to Victor’s minor freakout three days later in his bedroom. He was trying to get ready for his date with Benji. Benji refused to reveal any details to Victor beforehand. Benji insisted the date would be even more special if it was a total surprise. He only told Victor he’d meet him outside his house at eight a.m. He told Victor to dress for the weather, wear shoes good for walking, and that was all. 

As he got ready, Victor’s nerves raced for some reason he couldn’t quite understand. He had hung out with Benji so many times already. Just because this was a date shouldn’t make it any different. But in reality, it made a big difference. 

_ Hey Simon, if you have any advice for a first date I could really, really use it. Kind of freaking out here.  _

It only took a minute to get a reply from Simon and Victor was so thankful he had him. He sat down at his desk to read the message. 

_ Don’t worry, I’m positive it’s going to be great! Just focus on the fact that you get to spend time with Benji and all you have to think about is having fun with him, nothing else. Wear your favourite outfit too, it’ll make you feel more comfortable and confident. Oh and don’t forget to use protection ;) _

Another message followed through right after. 

_ Oh my god. I’m sorry, that last bit was Bram. But he isn’t wrong, be safe!! _

Victor’s cheeks flamed red upon reading the last sentence. As much as Victor had thought about  _ that,  _ usually late at night when he couldn’t sleep and had the privacy of his bedroom, there was no way it would happen this soon. Especially when Victor had very limited knowledge of everything sex related with boys. 

_ Thanks Simon (and Bram). I don’t know where we’re going for this date, it’s a surprise. But I’m pretty sure we won’t be needing protection. But ... maybe in the future if you have any advice about that, it would be helpful? 🙈 _

_ Oooh get it Victor!!! Hahah all jokes aside, ask me anything, okay? I know how confusing and scary sex might seem in the start. For now, enjoy your date with Benji and DON’T WORRY! Once you get there, you’ll be fine because you won’t even have time to worry with your cutie boyfriend in front of you.  _

Victor took a deep breath and did his best to follow Simon’s advice. He pulled on his favourite pair of shorts and a grey t-shirt that he loved because it was so soft. He slipped on his shoes and tucked his phone into his pocket. With one last quick pep talk in the mirror, Victor was ready. 

Benji was waiting for Victor on the steps when he went outside. Benji had his backpack on and was holding a bouquet of flowers. Benji had on a white t-shirt with a plaid shirt left unbuttoned over top. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Victor had discovered his weakness was Benji’s arms very quickly and Benji seemed to notice it, taking every opportunity to show them off. It was torture for Victor. 

Benji stood up to greet Victor with a kiss. It sent shivers racing down Victor’s spine as he felt Benji’s hand grip his waist, thumb tucking underneath his shirt to stroke at bare skin.

When Benji stepped back, he held out the flowers to Victor. He looked a bit sheepish as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear with his free hand. 

“I got you these. I know it’s cheesy, and totally like a straight person thing to do, so if -” 

Victor cut Benji’s rushed explanation off. “I love them. It’s bullshit, this whole “only straight people can do it” thing. Whoever told you that doesn’t appreciate how romantic it is to give someone flowers,” Victor reassured. And with the way Benji reacted, letting out a big breath and standing up taller, Victor could tell he must have been put down in the past for doing things like this. It must have been Derek, that asshole. Victor knew Benji was a hopeless romantic and couldn’t wait to see all the cheesy, adorable things that led to for them

“I wasn’t sure what you’d like so I just picked my favourites,” Benji told him. All nervousness was gone from his body language as he talked about the flowers now that he knew Victor liked them. “They’re daffodils.” 

“Thank you, Benji. They’re perfect.” Victor leaned in for another kiss, this time lingering a bit longer. He gestured with the flowers. “Let me go run quickly to put these in water before we go.” 

When Victor returned, they set out for their date. Benji led the way and still wouldn’t give Victor any hints. Benji led them towards the edge of town and eventually stopped at the start of a trail. Victor raised his eyebrow skeptically. 

“Are you taking me into the forest to murder me?” Victor joked. “How romantic.” 

“Come on,” Benji said with a laugh. He held out his hand and they set out on the trail. They walked in a comfortable silence, except when they paused for Benji to point out animals or flowers he noticed. Benji seemed to be familiar with the trail, so Victor assumed he had been on it frequently before. 

After ten minutes, the trail opened up to reveal a clearing at the top of a hill. There were picnic tables scattered across the clearing. As Victor walked forwards, he could see the view from the top of the hill was beautiful. The city sprawled out below them and the sun shone on the horizon. It took Victor’s breath away. 

“I found this spot just after I had come out to my family,” Benji explained as he moved to stand beside Victor. “I needed a spot to escape to so I could just think. So I started coming here. I would just sit at these tables and do my homework after school instead of going home. It’s peaceful here.” 

“It is,” Victor agreed. He turned to face Benji and held his hands. “Thank you for taking me here. It’s really special.” 

“Wait until you see what else I have planned,” Benji said excitedly. He walked over to one of the tables and began to unpack his bag. He set out takeout containers, a small tupperware, and a wrapped box like the one he had given Victor at his birthday. He sat down at the table and gestured for Victor to join him. Victor sat on the same side as Benji. He wanted to stay close to Benji and the thought of anything between them, even just the table, was too much.

“This is food from the best Indian restaurant. According to me, of course,” Benji laughed as he gestured to the takeout containers. Benji took the tupperware container and set it to the side, giving Victor a playful smile. “That one is for dessert. You’ll have to wait and see what it is.” 

Victor pouted, and Benji just laughed at him. He got out forks for them to eat and they dug into the food. 

Simon was completely right in his advice. Now that Victor was sitting here with Benji as they talked about the latest gossip from school, he wasn’t nervous at all. It was so easy to talk to Benji about anything and everything. He didn’t feel like he had to put up a front when they were together. Their conversations ranged anywhere from fun and light to much more serious topics. No matter what, Benji was an excellent listener and Victor could talk to him for hours without getting bored. 

When they finished their food, Victor made grabby hands towards the box Benji had set aside. Benji laughed and held it protectively to his chest. 

“Please don’t judge this too hard because I poured all my love and care into making it,” Benji said overdramatically. “Remember how you made me watch that baking show the other day and you told me you were dying to have a homemade cheesecake lately?” 

“Hey you enjoy those baking shows too!” Victor’s guilty pleasure was to binge every baking show possible and now he had roped Benji into watching them too. He pretended to be exasperated by every new episode, but then he would get overly invested in the contestants' stories along with Victor, so he had to love them at least a little bit. 

Victor grabbed the container from Benji and opened it up to see the most perfect looking cheesecake inside. It was topped with cherries - Victor’s favourite - and it looked incredibly delicious. Victor couldn’t believe Benji had taken the time to make this for him. When Victor looked up, Benji was looking on in anticipation. 

“Nobody’s ever taken the time to do something so nice for me,” Victor admitted. Benji smiled and leaned in to give Victor a kiss on the cheek. 

“Now, fat ass, you’re not allowed to hog it all, okay,” Benji joked. He grabbed a fork and took a huge bite as if to emphasize his point. “This took so long to make.” 

Victor took a bite and let out a tiny moan at how delicious it tasted. Benji gave him a look, mouth slightly open in shock, his cheeks dusted a light pink. 

“I don’t know whether to never let you eat this cheesecake again or to make it for you every day if you keep making that noise while eating it,” Benji said. His voice was a bit raspier than usual and  _ oh.  _ The look Benji was giving him was full of lust and Victor licked his lips. Benji’s eyes tracked the movement and he quickly brought his mouth to Victor’s. He kissed him hard and long as his hand came up to thread into Victor’s hair. Benji’s fingers tugged slightly at his hair and Victor let out another unintentional moan. It only led Benji to kiss him harder and pull him closer. 

Victor had to pull away, breath heavy, because he knew that if Benji looked down at his lap he would surely notice the bulge there. They were in public for one even though no one was around, and like Victor had told Simon, he wasn’t quite ready for this kind of stuff. Benji seemed to sense that and he sweetly cupped Victor’s cheek. 

“Sorry,” Benji apologized. “I didn’t quite mean to take it that far. This was supposed to be a romantic date.” 

“Well, you can be romantic and sexy. But just maybe not here where anyone could walk by,” Victor laughed and Benji did too. 

“Okay. Well, maybe it’s time for your present?” Benji asked. Victor nodded eagerly and Benji slid the wrapped box across the table to Victor. 

When Victor opened the box, he was excited it was another drawing. Secretly, Victor had hoped for more drawings from Benji ever since that first one. Whenever they were doing homework together, Benji would doodle across the margins of his pages. Sometimes he reached across the table to draw little characters on the top of Victor’s pages too. It made Victor smile whenever he flipped through his notes to study for a test and found something Benji drew. But Benji hadn’t drawn something like this since Victor’s birthday gift. 

Victor lifted the picture out of the box and smiled at the image Benji had captured. It was a sketch of a picture that had been posted to Creeksecrets the first day they held hands at school. Victor didn’t know who took the picture originally, but they had managed to capture a shot of Victor and Benij’s hands clasped together as they stood face to face outside Benji’s homeroom class. They were both smiling in the photo, gaze locked on each other. And Benji had done an amazing job at recreating the photo in his drawing. It seemed to convey exactly how much excitement they both felt at that moment, as well as how soft and special it was.

“Benji, I love it. You’re a really good artist,” Victor said sincerely. “I should frame this and put it up in my room to remember this day.” 

Benji blushed at the compliment. “I have one more surprise for you. I originally wanted to sing for you, but my guitar would’ve been too much to carry here through the trail. So I just recorded this one song at home for you.” 

Benji pulled out his phone and pressed play. The sound of Benji’s guitar filtered softly out and then Benji’s singing began. Victor recognized the song immediately. It was  _ Adore You _ by Harry Styles. 

One night last week, long after they both should have been asleep, Benji had asked Victor a bunch of random, sometimes silly questions. He asked Victor what musician he had a crush on, and without hesitation Victor had said Harry Styles. Victor didn’t know when his obsession with Harry Styles began, but his crush on him was definitely part of his gay awakening. It was slightly embarrassing, but then Benji admitted he loved Harry Styles too. So ever since then, Benji had sang lots of Harry Styles songs to Victor whenever he could. 

As Victor listened to Benji sing on the recording, his eyes connected with Benji’s. Victor was transported back to that moment at Battle of the Bands when Benji sang  _ Call Me Maybe.  _ It was hard to imagine that that moment wasn’t really that long ago, yet Victor’s life had changed so much. He was proud of himself for finally being true to who he was. There was a time Victor never would have believed he’d be sitting in public on a date with his boyfriend where anyone could walk by and see them. Now, he couldn’t imagine going without moments like these. 

When the recording ended, Victor clapped happily and kissed Benji. 

“Sing me some more?” Victor asked, giving Benji his best pouty face so Benji couldn’t say no. 

  
And that’s how they spent the next hour. Benji played songs off his phone and sang over them, his voice soft and sweet. The two had moved to sit on the grass. Benji pulled a blanket he had brought out of his backpack and spread it out so they could sit. Victor sprawled out on his back on the blanket and ended up with his head in Benji’s lap. Victor stared up at the clouds floating past as Benji sang softly to him. Victor couldn’t have asked for a better first date. 

Eventually, Victor’s mom texted him to ask when he’d be home. He told Benji and they decided to head back so they packed up all their things. Benji insisted on walking Victor home, even though it meant he’d have to walk extra far to get back to his house. But Benji’s tone left no room for protest from Victor, so together they walked back to Victor’s building. 

Halfway home, Victor reached out to hold Benji’s hand. Benji said nothing, but Victor noticed how wide he was smiling. When they arrived at Victor’s building, Benji kissed him sweetly and promised he’d call later that evening. 

When Victor walked in the front door to his family’s apartment, he was hit with the wonderful smell of his mom’s cooking. He could see his dad sitting on the couch in the living room as Adrian sat on the floor playing with his toys, chattering away to Armando about a new friend he had made at school this week. 

His dad was temporarily staying in a motel room while he and Isabel sorted out their feelings for each other. But, Armando did his best to make time each day to come over and eat dinner with the family. Sometimes there was weird tension and sometimes it was like nothing had changed. There were days where Armando would leave immediately after dinner, and other days where he’d take Adrian to the park or stay and play games with all the kids. Victor wasn’t sure what to make of his parents' separation at this point, but he was hoping they’d be able to resolve things and eventually get back to where they were. 

As Victor kicked off his shoes, his mom noticed he was home and turned around from where she was finishing up dinner at the stove. 

“Hello  _ mi amor.  _ Where have you been today?,” she asked. Victor walked into the kitchen and sat at the table so he could talk to her while she finished cooking. 

“Benji and I had a date today. We went on a hike,” Victor hesitantly explained. It still felt weird talking about his boyfriend to his mom. But they had a really good relationship before he came out and he had told her all about Mia, so Victor did his best to get over any nerves in order to share details about him and Benji to her as well. 

“And he got you a present?” she asked, pointing to the box Victor had set on the table beside him that held the drawing. Victor nodded but didn’t offer details about what the box contained. He kind of wanted to keep it to himself, and his mom seemed to understand. 

“Benji is so good to you,” his mom cooed. She set down her spatula and came over to the table to kiss Victor on the top of his head. “You’re lucky to have each other. Why don’t you invite him over for dinner one time, and he could stay the night? That way we could all get to know him better.” 

“Really? That would be okay?” Victor was a bit shocked.He didn’t think his mom would be in favour of letting anyone stay over - regardless of gender - if they were dating one of her children. But at the same time, Victor started to realize lately that his mom was not as conservative as he grew up thinking. It seemed like she had appeared more conservative as a way to be accepted and fit in, especially with his grandparents’ views. 

“Of course Victor. Benji is always welcome here. There will be rules though,  _ mijo _ , if you want a boy to be staying in your bedroom with you,” Isabel warned, teasing a bit. Victor felt heat rising in his cheeks but he nodded. 

“Thank you mom. I’ll ask him if he’d like to come over next week.” 

Victor headed to his room for a bit before dinner. He sent a quick text off to Benji. 

_ My mom just said I should invite you over for dinner sometime and that you can stay the night?? Wasn’t expecting that but would you like to have a sleepover next week? 😊 _

Benji’s response was quick:  _ YESSSSSS!  _

Victor smiled and they set out plans for when Benji would come over. They decided Friday would be the best day, so that they didn’t have to plan around school. As Victor’s mom called him for dinner, he wrote a quick message to Simon. 

_ Simon, thank you so much for the advice today. The date went great. He brought me flowers 😍 And my mom even invited him over for dinner and to spend the night next week!! Can’t believe how lucky I am.  _

***

On Friday, Benji arrived at school with an extra duffle bag that he stuffed in his locker for the day, packed with his things to stay at Victor’s for the night. 

“You nervous?” Victor asked Benji at lunchtime. They were eating outside in the shade under a tree. Usually they hung out with Felix and Lake at lunch time, but they had mysteriously disappeared after quickly eating their food. Victor was pretty sure they were tucked away in some secluded spot making out. Those two couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

“No,” Benji said quickly. He paused, then admitted, “Yes. I just want to make a good impression on your family. Even though they’ve already met me.” 

“They’re going to love you,” Victor replied. Nervously, he asked, “And what about the other part? The sleeping over bit. Are you nervous about that?”

“A bit. But then I keep trying to remind myself that it’s just you, and we’ve already shared a bed before, so that part’s not new,” Benji explained. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me of the last time we shared a bed. That was honestly one of the worst nights ever for me.” 

Benji winced and looked regretful that he mentioned it. He scooted closer to Victor and grabbed both his hands. “I’m sorry. I know that night was rough. But what I mean is that I know being close to you makes me feel so calm, even when my heart is going crazy from how cute you look.” Victor let out a little laugh and ducked his head, smiling. Benji continued, “So I know that no matter what happens tonight, spending the night with you and sharing a bed will make me happier than ever.” 

Benji’s words put Victor’s mind at ease.  _ Everything is going to be fine,  _ Victor reassured himself. 

And everything turned out more than fine. Benji charmed his family at dinner time. He willingly answered the many,  _ many _ questions Victor’s parents asked, even after Victor told them to stop their interrogation. Benji offered to help his mom clean up afterwards and Isabel gave Victor a thumbs up and a smile, so she was loving Benji. Benji was the perfect gentleman the whole evening. While Benji helped Isabel wash dishes, Armando pulled Victor aside. 

“Benji is a really nice young man, Victor. And I can see now that he makes you happy in a way that Mia never did. I’m really proud of you for being brave enough to tell us that you’re gay, because I hate to think that you were ever denied the opportunity to be as happy as I can tell you are now,” Armando remarked. 

Victor could see his dad was a bit teary eyed as he spoke. The hug his dad gave him afterwards filled Victor with such joy because his dad had accepted him wholeheartedly. Victor was pretty sure that was the first time his dad had ever said out loud that Victor is gay. He was proud of his dad for that. He knew it had been a hard adjustment for his dad, especially with the way he was raised. But his dad had tried so hard and had willingly admitted his mistakes, and that’s all Victor could ask for. 

***

Benji found Victor in the living room after he finished up the dishes. Adrian was begging Victor to play a game with him and claimed it had been too long since they’d played. 

“Adrian, can I play too?” Benji asked. He sat down on the floor beside Adrian, where he shuffled through their board game collection in an attempt to pick one. 

“Yes!” Adrian excitedly replied to Benji. It was almost a shriek with how excited he was. Then, to Victor, Adrian loudly whispered, “I like him. He’s cool, so don’t mess it up.” 

Victor laughed, surprised at his little brother’s words. Benji was trying to hide his giggles behind his hand, since Adrian’s words had been loud enough for him to hear as well. 

“I like him too, Adrian. And I’ll try my best not to mess it up.” Victor spoke to Adrian but made eye contact with Benji, trying to convey the sincerity of his words. Benji seemed to understand as he gave Victor a smile and blew him a kiss over Adrian’s head. 

Their moment was interrupted by Adrian’s yell for Pilar to join them. She had gone to hide away in her room after dinner, but she had always been a sucker for Adrian so she quickly appeared in the living room. She plopped down on the floor between Benji and Victor and gave Adrian a playful look. 

“I’ll play, but no cheating this time mister,” she said to Adrian, mock serious. “We can’t let Benji think we’re animals in here that don’t play by the rules.”

“I don’t cheat!” Adrian exclaimed in offense. But he couldn’t stop smiling which gave it away. Victor and Pilar always noticed Adrian trying to cheat but usually they let him get away with it because he was too cute. 

Benji leaned over to whisper something to Adrian and in response, Adrian gave him a big smile and a thumbs up. Victor gave them a suspicious look, but Benji just mimed zipping his lips and throwing the key away. 

“Okay well clearly you two are up to something, so game on,” Victor challenged. “I’ll have you know I am the master of board games no matter which one you pick, so watch out.” 

They let Adrian pick the game. He chose Scrabble, which he used to hate playing with Pilar and Victor but had recently started to enjoy. The four spent a few hours sprawled out on the floor around the coffee table where the game board sat in the middle as they played. Victor’s parents had gone outside when they started, probably to sit and talk somewhere in private. Victor won the first round of their game, even though he noticed Benji and Adrian not so stealthily trading letters back and forth underneath the table to help each other. But he got bad luck in the second round and Benji won. 

“Ha! Take that, board game master!” Benji cheered, jumping up from his seat to do a little victory dance. Adrian giggled and got up to dance with Benji. Somehow their dancing led to Benji giving Adrian a piggyback around the house, despite Adrian being almost a little too big for it. Pilar had gone back to her room after a while when one of her friends called her to videochat, but Victor sat on the floor still. He laughed as Benji tried not to drop Adrian. Victor’s heart was full of happiness watching how easily Benji got along with his siblings. Benji fit right in and it was almost like he belonged there in Victor’s house, hanging out with him and his siblings and talking to Victor’s parents. 

Eventually, Victor’s parents came back inside and sent Adrian off to bed. Victor and Benji said goodnight to his parents and headed to Victor’s room, although it was too early for them to sleep. 

Isabel had talked to Victor the night before about Benji sleeping over. She said that she wasn’t going to make him leave the door open because she respected his privacy, but she said she’d prefer it if he left the bedroom door unlocked. She also told him that she knew they might stay up late to hang out, but asked them to be quiet after eleven so that they didn’t wake anyone up. Victor agreed quickly to both the rules, thankful that she was being pretty relaxed overall. 

When Benji and Victor got to Victor’s room, Benji walked over to where he had set his duffel bag full of clothes. 

“I think I’m just going to change into some comfier clothes,” Benji said as he rifled through the bag. He pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and an olive green long sleeved shirt. 

“You can get changed in the bathroom if you’d like,” Victor suggested as he sat down on the bed. He was lucky to have gotten the room with a bathroom connected to it, even though Pilar had fought him for it. He played the oldest child card and managed to win it in the end.

“Nah, it’s okay. I’ll just do it in here,” Benji replied. Victor barely processed Benji’s words before Benji pulled his shirt up over his head to reveal his bare skin. Victor’s mouth went dry and he couldn’t help but stare as Benji slid down his jeans as well. 

Benji’s body looked amazing in the soft light of the room. Benji wasn’t even trying to be modest as he changed, and Victor couldn’t tell if it was intentional or not. Victor pointedly tried not to look at how Benji’s boxers stretched across the curve of his ass and he especially kept his eyes above the waist as Benji turned around to face him. Victor was embarrassed that Benji had caught him staring and quickly looked down at his lap, picking at a loose thread on his shirt. He felt the bed dip beside him as Benji sat down, now fully clothed. 

“Hey,” Benji said softly as he placed his hand on Victor’s knee. Victor looked up at Benji hesitantly, and their faces were so close. Benji placed his other hand on the back of Victor’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. 

Victor and Benji had kissed many times now, but there was something about this kiss that was different. Maybe it was because it was night time and they were alone in Victor’s room, the rest of the house silent as everyone settled in quietly for the night. Or maybe it was because seeing that much of Benji’s body as he changed felt like it had lit Victor’s body on fire from the inside out, desire burning bright. 

Whatever it was, it had Victor lost in the kiss. He was just going on instinct, trying not to overthink too much as he let one hand drop to Benji’s thigh. Benji let out a sigh into Victor’s mouth at the touch and Victor squeezed Benji’s thigh gently in response. They kissed for what felt like forever like that, both of the boys growing more desperate. 

Just as Victor was about to pull away, his neck getting sore from being turned sideways, Benji stood up. Victor immediately missed his touch, but it was only a moment before Benji gave Victor’s shoulders a little push to get him to lay down on the bed. Victor slid up a bit on the bed so his legs didn’t hang off the edge so much. His brain went completely blank as Benji climbed on top of him. 

Benji looked sexier than Victor had ever seen him look as he crawled up to kiss Victor again. His lips were red from being kissed so long, and his hair was disheveled from how Victor grabbed it. For a moment, he gave Victor an innocent smile and then it turned mischievous as he ducked his head to lick and bite gently at Victor’s throat. 

_ Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,  _ Victor thought. Maybe he should have already asked Simon for that sex advice because the way this was going so far, Victor wasn’t sure how he’d have the self control to stop. 

Victor brought his hand up to Benji’s hair as Benji’s lips moved back up to capture his mouth in a wet kiss. Victor brought his other hand up to Benji’s waist and in a wave of confidence, slid his hand up under Benji’s shirt so he could touch his bare skin. It was warm and soft to the touch and Victor couldn’t get enough of touching Benji like this. 

Victor could feel himself getting hard as they continued kissing and he wondered if Benji was hard too. Victor had imagined scenarios like this one more and more often over recent nights and he was sure Benji must have too at some point, right?

As if he read Victor’s mind, Benji broke their kiss so that he could kneel on the bed beside him. Out of their own volition, Victor’s eyes darted down to Benji’s crotch. Benji was definitely hard and Victor tried not to react as he noticed the size of the bulge in Benji’s sweats. 

“Victor,” Benji began. He was smirking a bit as Victor’s eyes snapped up. He clearly noticed where Victor had been looking, but his face softened as he continued. “I don’t want to rush us into anything we’re not ready for.” 

And  _ oh,  _ even when Benji was being sexy he was still so sweet. Victor sat up as well so he could face Benji. Victor was glad Benji was on the same page as him, because as much as he wanted to do many, many things to Benji, he still wasn’t quite ready for  _ everything _ . 

“Me neither,” Victor agreed. Shyly, he admitted, “Although it’s very difficult to say that with the way you look right now.” 

Benji’s cheeks got more pink than they already were. He bit his lip nervously and then suggested, “Well, there is one thing maybe you’d like to do? You can say no though if you’re not comfortable.” 

“Tell me,” Victor replied immediately. 

“I don’t think we’re ready to go very far yet, especially because I want everything to be perfect,” Benji started. He took a breath before he continued and the next part came out in a rush. “But maybe we could both touch ourselves, together?” 

Victor’s breath caught in his throat as he pictured Benji stretched out in his bed, naked and sweaty as he touched himself. He felt himself get even harder in his pants and nodded quickly. 

“Yes?” Benji asked as he breathed out a short laugh. 

“Yes, I would really like that,” Victor agreed. He swallowed his nerves and pulled his shirt over his head. He heard Benji let out a quick gasp and once his shirt was tossed to the side, Benji grabbed him for another kiss. As their lips connected, Victor could feel Benji’s hands travel across his body. His skin broke out in goosebumps wherever Benji touched him. He wanted to be able to touch Benji too, so he tugged at the bottom of Benji’s shirt until he got the hint and pulled it off.

Benji laid down on his side and pulled Victor down with him. They kissed again and this time Benji’s hands wandered farther down Victor’s body to squeeze his ass. Victor couldn’t take the wait anymore. He pushed down his pants along with his underwear while he tried not to break the kiss with Benji. It didn’t work, and Benji giggled a bit as Victor failed at his attempt to multitask. 

“You too?” Victor asked nervously to Benji. He made a gesture to Benji’s pants and Benji nodded before he slid his pants down too. For a moment, neither boy made a move as they both took a moment to look at each other. Victor’s brain had a moment of  _ oh shit _ when he saw Benji’s size. He was glad that they weren’t going any further tonight, because Victor wasn’t sure how he was going to handle Benji. 

Victor tried not to be shy with how Benji looked at him. From what Victor could tell, Benji liked what he saw. That was confirmed as Benji licked his lips and his hand moved to wrap around his cock. 

“Holy shit, Victor,” Benji said, his voice raspy. “You’re so incredible. I can’t wait to do everything with you.” 

“Me neither,” Victor agreed. He fisted his cock as well and tried not to go too fast. He wanted to enjoy this, but he had a feeling it was going to be over quick from how fast his heart was racing already. Victor tried to drink in every detail of the sight in front of him as Benji touched himself. His eyes flicked back and forth between Benji’s face, pleasure evident, down to where Benji’s hand moved up and down on his dick. He watched as Benji’s other hand moved up to tug on his balls and heard Benji let out a small moan. 

“Shhhh!” Victor whispered. “I don’t want anyone to hear.”    
  
“Then kiss me because I can’t be quiet anymore,” Benji pleaded. Victor obliged, although they ended up mostly panting into each other’s mouths, both too focused on touching themselves. 

“Benji, I think I’m close,” Victor whispered against Benji’s lips a minute later. 

“Me too, me too,” Benji replied. He sounded desperate as he added, “ _ Please _ , Victor.” 

Hearing Benji say those two words sent Victor over the edge as his mind flashed through images of all the things he wanted to make Benji beg him for. Victor gasped against Benji’s lips as he finished over his stomach. 

While Victor’s rush of pleasure subsided, Benji rolled to his back and continued to touch himself, not done yet. Victor wanted to help so he reached out to lace his hand with Benji’s over his cock. Benji’s eyes were closed but they flew open as soon as he felt Victor’s touch. His mouth dropped open as Victor took over the pace of their hands moving on Benji’s cock. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he just moved his hand the way he liked to touch himself. It was only a moment before Benji’s head dropped back against the pillow and his free hand grabbed desperately at the sheets as he came over their joined hands. 

Out of curiosity, Victor brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them. Benji weakly smacked his arm. 

“Stop that, you’re gonna kill me or get me started all over again,” Benji whined. Victor giggled, and made a point to make direct eye contact as he took three fingers and slid them into his mouth to lick them clean. Benji’s mouth dropped open as he watched attentively. 

“What, you thought just cause you’re my first boyfriend that I’m all innocent?” Victor asked playfully. 

“Well yes!” Benji exclaimed. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. “If I had have known you were going to be this sexy I would have prepared myself for it better. You’re just full of surprises.” 

Victor grinned and leaned in to kiss Benji. This kiss was slower and sweeter now that neither of them was so desperate anymore. Victor would’ve kissed Benji longer, but he grimaced at the feeling of his come drying against his stomach. 

“I’ll be right back,” Victor murmured against Benji’s lips. He quickly went to the bathroom to grab a cloth to clean himself up, then came back to do the same for Benji. Benji looked sleepy now and he shivered as Victor wiped the cloth across his skin. 

“Hurry up and cuddle me. I’m cold,” Benji pouted. It was followed by a sleepy yawn. 

“Well you could put your clothes back on and that would help too,” Victor laughed. He tossed the cloth into the laundry basket and pulled out his own pair of sweats from his dresser. 

“But why would I do that? Then you can’t stare at me anymore,” Benji joked. As if to emphasize his point, he tucked his hands behind his head and casually stretched out on the bed. Victor shook his head and laughed. He tossed Benji’s clothes at him from where they were laying on the floor. Benji squaked in mock outrage as they hit his face and Victor shushed him while he pulled on a shirt. 

“If you don’t quiet down, my mom is gonna come over here wondering what’s going on,” Victor warned. 

“Then get your ass over here faster!” Benji replied. He was trying to get his clothes on without getting up from where he was still laying. It was hilarious to watch him try to squirm his way into his clothes. 

“Here,” Victor said, taking pity on Benji as he climbed into bed. He helped Benji slide his pants up over his hips and then grabbed the blanket to pull up over him. “Let me just turn out the light.” 

When Victor got back in bed, Benji rolled closer and clung to him. It was endearing, how much Benji loved physical contact. Benji’s head rested on his chest and he wrapped his arm around Benji’s waist. His other hand rested against his hip. Benji threw a leg over Victor’s and tucked his body even closer. 

“Hey Victor?” Benji whispered into the dark. His hand clasped at Victor’s shirt gently. “I really liked that.” 

“Me too,” Victor whispered back. He stroked his hand across Benji’s hip back and forth gently. “I’m glad it was with you.” 

Benji tilted his head up to give Victor a gentle kiss. “Goodnight, Victor.” 

“ _ Buenas noches, hermoso,”  _ Victor replied softly. 

***

Since that first sleepover, Victor and Benji had spent as many nights as possible together at Victor’s place. Three months passed where they tried to spend as much time together as possible. They still had to follow Isabel’s rule of weekend only sleepovers, but weekends were better than nothing. Some days Victor still had a hard time believing that his mom was okay with him sharing a bed with a boy at all considering the comments he was used to hearing from his family before he came out. But she was trying really hard for him - his whole family was - and he was grateful for that. So he took whatever he could get at this point, knowing that he was lucky to have parents that loved him enough to recognize their mistakes and try to change for him. 

Victor was unsure how that first sleepover would change the dynamic of his relationship with Benji, but it had only brought them closer together. They were both a bit more liberal with their physical affection now and a lot more flirty than before, if that was possible. They hadn’t done anything more than what they did that first night (although there had been a few repeats of it which were equally as amazing), and for right now they were both okay with that. 

The weekend coming up was a bit different than usual. Victor’s parents had decided to go on a weekend getaway together. They were slowly getting back to where they were before they separated. Victor was happy to see his parents falling in love again. When they announced to Victor and his siblings that they wanted to go away for the weekend, Pilar asked if she could go spend the weekend at her friend’s house. She had finally adjusted to Creekwood and found her crew. Considering she struggled so much when the family first moved, Isabel and Armando were more than willing to let her go to a friend’s house. They were just happy that she had moved out of her rebellion and was no longer angry at them for moving to a new city. 

Victor could tell his parents were trying to do something nice for him when they pulled him aside a few days later and told him that Adrian was going to stay with a friend as well for the weekend so he’d have the house to himself. 

“Now Victor I know you’re not going to throw any parties, but your father and I know you’d probably like to have Benji over,” Isabel said. They were sitting around the kitchen table and she reached across to grab his hand. “We just wanted to tell you that we’re okay with that happening and we trust you.”

“But we wanted to make sure you know how to, uh,” Armando faltered, looking awkward. He seemed like he was trying to avoid eye contact with Victor while he searched for the words to explain what he wanted to say. 

His mom jumped in. “We want you to be safe, is what your dad is trying to say. You’re both young boys and it’s totally normal to have feelings that you, um, want to explore.” 

“ _ Dios mio _ .” Victor grabbed his hand away from his mom and hid his face in his hands. His parents were trying to talk to him about sex and he was mortified. “Benji and I are not exploring anything right now, so don’t worry.”

_ Lies,  _ Victor thought to himself. But it wasn’t like he was going to admit anything to his parents. He’d die of embarrassment if they knew the things Victor and Benji quietly did in his room when Benji spent the night. 

“ _ Mijo _ , it’s alright if you are. You don’t have to tell us. Just know that you can ask us any questions, even though we might not have the answers right away.” Isabel laughed, “I don’t think we’re the most knowledgeable about things you might ask.”

Victor just groaned in embarrassment and refused to lift his face out of his hands. He couldn’t look at his parents right now. But honestly, he was so thankful. In-the-closet Victor wouldn’t have believed it if you told him his parents were leaving the house to him so he could maybe possibly have sex with his boyfriend. His life had changed so much, and he loved it. 

***

After the last day of school for the week, Victor anxiously awaited Benji’s arrival at his house. Benji had to work a little at Brasstown after school in order to get the whole weekend off to spend with Victor. Victor had come home right after school and tried not to get nervous. All of his family was already off on their various adventures for the weekend, so it was just Victor and his nerves as he paced back and forth in his living room. 

Even though Victor told his parents Benji and him weren’t doing anything, that was obviously untrue. But, the fact that there were always parents one room over from them in the past had been at least part of the limiting factor as to why they hadn’t done anything more. But, now that wouldn’t be stopping them. There would be no worries that someone would overhear or pop into his room and interrupt. 

Victor wondered if Benji hoped they’d do more together this weekend. Victor knew that Benji had probably had sex with his ex. Right? They must have. Derek was older. Victor didn’t like to think about it, but he was just being realistic. Benji was probably more experienced than him. 

Victor and Simon had exchanged quite a few messages ever since Victor found out he and Benji would have the house to themselves for the weekend. Simon felt like an older brother to Victor with how easy he was to talk to. Simon answered all of his questions, no matter how weird or awkward Victor thought they were. So from that, Victor was feeling more confident than before, but he was still nervous. First times were scary. But he hoped with Benji it would be awesome, whether it happened this weekend or not. 

***

Three hours later, Victor and Benji were cuddled on the couch watching a movie. Benji had arrived at Victor’s house after work with pizza for them. After downing the pizza, it didn’t take long for Benji to slide across the couch and curl in against Victor’s side. Right now, he had his head resting on Victor’s shoulder and one arm slung across Victor’s waist. Victor’s skin felt like it was electrified wherever it touched Benji’s skin. 

Victor was patiently waiting for the movie to end so he could suggest they go to his room. He hoped to at least get to kiss Benji a little tonight, even if nothing else happened. Actually no, scratch that. He wanted to kiss Benji  _ a lot  _ tonight. 

As the credits started rolling on the tv, Victor said, “Hey, you want to head to bed? I’m not really sleepy yet, but we can lay down and be comfier. If you want we can watch something else on my laptop?”

Victor waited for a response, but all he heard were soft and slow breaths from Benji. 

Oh. He had fallen asleep. As gently as he could, Victor gave Benji’s arm a little shake to wake him up. 

“Mmm,” Benji groaned. He sat up straight and rubbed his eyes. “Shit, how long have I been asleep?” 

“Not sure. But you’re cute when you’re sleepy.” Victor smiled and leaned over to kiss Benji softly on the lips. “You want to go to bed?”

“I think so. I’m sorry I’m so tired. It’s just that school and work were a lot today.” Benji finished his sentence in a yawn as though to emphasize how tired he was. 

“It’s okay, we have the whole weekend to hang out. Now, should I carry you to bed, sleepy head?” Victor joked. 

“I’d like to see you try!”

“Are you challenging me, B?” Victor gasped in mock offense. “How dare you. You’re gonna regret this.” 

“Victor what - “ Benji started, but before he could finish Victor stood up and pulled Benji up off the couch. One of Victor’s favourite things was being bigger than Benji and he loved to show it off like this.

“Victor oh my god! You’re gonna drop me,” Benji cried between laughs. “Put me down!” 

“Nope, I have to put you to bed,” Victor laughed. He carried Benji down the hall to his room and kicked the door open with his foot. He tried to gently lay Benji down on the bed but misjudged his balance and ended up landing on top of him. 

“Oof, get your fat ass off of me. You’re gonna squish me,” Benji giggled. But his actions didn’t match his words, because he wrapped one hand around Victor’s back and the other slid into his hair. 

“You love my fat ass,” Victor said, smiling. 

“You bet I do.” Benji smirked, then slowly slid his hand down Victor’s back to rest against the curve of his ass. Victor’s heart started to beat faster and he swallowed nervously. 

“I, uh, I thought you were, um, sleepy,” Victor said quietly.

“Well I was, but now I’ve got my gorgeous boyfriend laying on top of me in a house all by ourselves and suddenly I’m not so sleepy anymore.” 

Victor quickly became aware of every place his body touched Benji’s. He had the upper half of his body slightly away from Benji’s chest, his arms holding him up placed on either side of Benji’s head. But from the waist down, their bodies pressed together and even though neither of them were hard, Victor knew it wouldn’t take much for that situation to change. 

“Victor? Are you okay?” Benji asked, concern in his voice. Victor realized that he had zoned out a bit, too focused on all the thoughts of Benji’s body that ran through his mind. 

“Everything’s great,” Victor replied. One piece of Simon’s advice from their conversations this week came to his mind.  _ Communicate what you want.  _ Victor rolled off of Benji and sat cross legged on the bed beside him. Benji sat up too and Victor put his hand on Benji’s knee. Benji immediately put his hand on top of Victor’s and squeezed. He seemed to realize that Victor was preparing himself to say something important. 

“I think that I’m ready for more than what we’ve done so far,” Victor started, trying his best to sound confident. “I know you’re probably way more experienced than I am, so um, maybe we can take it slow? But I’d like to try more things. With you.” 

“I’d like to try things with you, too.” Benji beamed at him and it put Victor at ease. “But what makes you think I’m so experienced?”

“Well I just assumed that since you’ve been with a boy already you must have done some things. And you told me you’ve been with girls. Mia was my only girlfriend and all we ever did was kiss. So obviously you have more experience.” 

Benji shifted closer to Victor and gave his hand a squeeze. “Victor, I haven’t done what you think. Even though I was out a while, my ex was my first boyfriend and I just wasn’t ready to do anything. My ex wanted to, but I didn’t. I’ve been with girls, but never done anything with a boy. Everything we’ve done so far has been totally new to me.” 

“Oh.” And wow, Victor did not expect that. Secretly, it made him happy. 

“What things did you want to try?” Benji asked. He bit his lip and looked nervous. 

Victor didn’t know how to answer that question. He wanted to try everything with Benji. Maybe not all right now, but sometime soon. “I think maybe we could start with kissing and see where things go? I’m not ready to go, like, all the way yet but I’m open to anything else.” 

“Me too,” Benji said. “If I do anything you don’t like, then tell me to stop, okay?”

Victor nodded. Benji leaned forward and kissed Victor. Victor had thought kissing Mia was nice, but it was nothing compared to kissing Benji. Benji’s lips were so soft and he made these little noises once they really got into the kiss. 

Victor had collected each new noise he had heard Benji make in his head and played them over and over when he touched himself. Victor knew that when he squeezed Benji’s hips he’d let out a soft sigh. And when he grabbed the back of Benji’s neck, he’d make this tiny moan that sent chills through Victor’s whole body. And Victor wanted more of those noises.

Benji’s tongue pressed against Victor’s lips and his hands moved to grip either side of Victor’s face. He rubbed his thumb across Victor’s cheekbone as he drove him wild with his kisses. After a minute, Benji gently pushed Victor down against the bed and got on top of him. 

And wow, this was new. Benji was being more dominant than he was before. Usually he let Victor take the lead, but right now he seemed to be ready to lead them wherever things were headed. With Benji on top of him, Victor felt the blood rush south in his body. 

Benji was on all fours so the only place their bodies touched was their lips, but that wasn’t enough for Victor. He pulled Benji down by his hips so that he could feel their bodies press together. Benji let out a moan and grabbed at Victor’s hair. Their kisses became more and more desperate and all of a sudden their bodies shifted in just the right way for Victor to feel Benji’s cock press against his. They were both hard and Victor could not believe how amazing it felt when their cocks rub together. Benji’s hips rolled against his and Victor needed more. 

“Can we take our clothes off?” Victor asked. Benji’s lips were bright pink and his hair was everywhere and Victor wanted him so badly. Benji replied to his question by sitting back and pulling his shirt up over his head. The effect was twofold - Victor got an amazing view of Benji’s chest while, at the same time, Benji’s ass pressed harder against Victor’s cock. If he got any harder he might explode. 

Benji got off of Victor to take off his jeans while Victor tore off his clothes. He didn’t care if he looked over eager. He just wanted to feel Benji’s skin against his. 

Once they were both in just their underwear, there was a moment of hesitation from both of them. Benji stood beside the bed after taking off his pants, a shy smile on his face. Victor watched as Benji’s eyes flicked up and down his body. He also tried to look at Benji’s body without too openly ogling him. Everything about Benji’s body caught Victor’s eye - his muscular arms, his abs, his gorgeous thighs, his smile, and the outline of his hard dick in his underwear. 

“Hey,” Benji said softly, pulling Victor’s gaze back up to his face. “You can always say stop if you don’t feel comfortable with anything, okay?”

“I know, B. Now get back in bed,” Victor said eagerly as he laid down and patted the blanket beside him. His nerves raced but now that he had Benji in next to no clothes there was no way he’d stop things. This was happening now and Victor was ready. 

Benji laughed and got in the bed. He put his hand on Victor’s hip and pulled him closer. Their eyes met for a moment and Benji leaned in to brush his nose against Victor’s. It was cute and silly and it put Victor at ease. Here he was, with his adorable boyfriend, about to do filthy things to each other, and Victor could not be happier. 

As Benji kissed him again, Victor let his hands wander to explore all the newly revealed skin. He felt goosebumps appear on Benji’s body underneath his fingertips as they trailed up his arm and then down his back. He hesitantly moved his fingers towards Benji’s ass and was encouraged by a moan from Benji. So he cupped Benji’s ass in his hand and squeezed. Benji rolled his hips forwards so they pushed against Victor’s. 

Victor shocked himself a bit when he let out a moan. He was used to being silent out of fear of someone overhearing and it was Benji who always made all the noises in the past. But his moan seemed to spur Benji on even more because he started to repeatedly grind their cocks together. They were still kissing, but it had devolved into them mostly just moaning into each others’ mouths. Victor could feel himself getting close and he started to push his hips faster against Benji’s. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Benji panted. He pulled back a little from Victor so he could look in his eyes. “As much as I love this and I’m getting close, I was hoping we could do a little more?”

“What would you like?” Victor asked. Benji’s fingers slid under the edge of Victor’s boxers, getting so close to his dick. 

“I was hoping maybe I could use my mouth on you?” Benji asked. He licked his lips subconsciously and Victor nodded his head too enthusiastically, probably. 

“Yes please,” Victor replied. Benji smiled and kissed Victor hard as his hand fully slid into Victor’s boxers to grasp his bare ass. As they kissed, Benji rolled them so that Victor was flat on his back and Benji was on top again. 

Benji broke their kiss in order to sit back and tug down Victor’s underwear. Victor’s cock slapped against his stomach as his underwear came off. He grabbed Benji’s wrist to stop him from doing anything quite yet. 

“Will you take yours off too?” Victor asked shyly. “I’d be more comfortable.”

“Of course.” Benji slid down his boxers and  _ oh dios mio _ , Victor thought, that is another boy naked in front of him. And not just any boy, it’s his hot boyfriend who’s naked in front of him. Even though he’s seen Benji naked a handful of times now, he still felt overwhelmed with the sight each time. If there was ever any doubt, Victor was sure he is very, very gay. 

Benji started by kissing across Victor’s chest, his hands on his hips while his thumbs rubbed gentle circles into his skin there. Victor was a little surprised when Benji licked his nipple and gently sucked on it. He never imagined that his nipples would provide him any pleasure. But, as Benji switched to the other nipple, Victor’s hand came up to Benji’s head to hold him there a little longer so he could enjoy the feeling. 

Benji smiled up at him and then proceeded to lick and kiss his way down Victor’s body until he reached his dick. He kissed each of Victor’s thighs first and then looked up to make eye contact with Victor. Benji proceeded to gently lick the tip of Victor’s dick, holding his gaze the entire time. But Victor couldn’t handle it, his head dropping back against the pillow from even just that small touch. 

Victor felt Benji reach one hand out to hold Victor’s on the bed, giving it a little squeeze. Victor thought maybe Benji did it to reassure himself just as much as he did it for Victor. With the other hand, Benji grasped the base of Victor’s cock and lowered his mouth onto it. He started off slow and Victor could not believe how warm and wet his mouth felt. Benji’s tongue swirled around his dick clumsily at first. Then all of a sudden Benji was taking more and more of Victor into his mouth. Considering Benji said he had no experience, he seemed to know what he was doing. He gagged a little bit as he tried to take in too much of Victor. Victor’s hand came up to stroke Benji’s hair. 

“You okay?” Victor asked breathlessly.

Benji took his mouth off Victor's cock and looked up at Victor. His lips were red and slick with spit as he nodded. “I’m good. Gotta practice so I can take all of you eventually.” Benji winked at him and  _ shit _ , his voice sounded lovely after having Victor’s cock down his throat. Victor was so close from hearing Benji’s voice that when Benji went a little lower past his dick and began to lick and suck Victor’s balls, he came suddenly. 

“Ah,” Victor exclaimed. He breathed heavy as his dick sprayed messily across his stomach. Benji had a look of surprise on his face for a moment, but he also quickly moved to cover Victor’s dick with his mouth. He managed to get the last bit of Victor’s come in his mouth. Watching Benji swallow his come made Victor wonder if he was even going to go soft now. Benji’s a fucking god, is what he is.

“That was amazing,” Victor sighed. Benji moved up to kiss Victor and  _ oh _ . That was the taste of his own come he tasted on Benji’s tongue. That was unexpected but Victor kind of loved it. “Can I try for you now?”

“Please do,” Benji said. He rolled over to lay against the pillows beside Victor. 

_ Okay, you can do this Victor _ , he thought.  _ It’s just a dick, just like your own. _ This one just happens to be connected to the sexiest boy Victor had ever seen. But now that Victor looked properly at Benji’s dick, he realized he forgot just how big it was. What if he couldn’t handle it? Would he just be a disappointment? 

“Vic, just do whatever you feel comfortable with,” Benji said softly as he sensed Victor’s hesitation. He smiled down at him. “It’s going to be perfect no matter what because it’s you.” 

With renewed confidence, Victor held Benji’s dick with one hand and began to jerk him off. He watched as Benji’s eyes fluttered shut and his hands tightened their grip against his sheets. That was  _ him _ giving Benji pleasure, and that gave Victor even more confidence. He leaned down and carefully licked Benji’s dick from the base all the way up to the tip. 

Benji let out a moan and Victor paused. “I like hearing your noises.” Benji blushed and hid his face with one hand. Victor frowned and said, “Don’t be embarrassed, it’s hot.” 

And with that, he licked Benji’s cock again and hoped to hear more of those moans. He slowly began to bob his head on Benji’s cock. He could only get a little bit in his mouth but by the way Benji had started to let out so many noises, apparently not embarrassed anymore, Victor assumed it must be good. What he couldn’t take in his mouth, he jerked off with his hand. 

It was tricky to get a rhythm going, and Victor’s jaw was starting to hurt. But suddenly Benji was grabbing at his hair with both hands, breathing heavy. 

“Victor, hey, Vic, I’m so close. You don’t have to -” Benji began but cut himself off. As soon as Benji had said his name, Victor could hear the desperation in his voice and had picked up the speed of his hand and mouth. He ignored any uncomfortableness he felt in his jaw and just did the most he could. Then Benji was coming in his mouth and Victor swallowed what he could. 

“Holy fuck, Victor. You’re going to break me,” Benji laughed breathlessly. Victor let his cock slip out of his mouth and brought his hand up to wipe the bit of come off his lips that he couldn’t swallow. “Come here.”

Benji grabbed his face and kissed him softly. Their oversensitive dicks rubbed together and Victor almost wanted more. But then Benji let out a yawn in the middle of their kiss and they both giggled, touching their foreheads together. 

“How do you feel?” Benji asked. 

“Really, really good. Benji, that was amazing.” Victor smiled at Benji, and Benji beamed back at him. “What about you?”

“I am so glad you were my first,” Benji said. Victor blushed and ducked in for one more kiss before he got up to grab a towel to clean up with. Benji made grabby hands towards him as he got out of the bed and whined. “Where are you going? I need cuddles before I fall asleep.”

Victor laughed. Gosh, Benji was the cutest. “I’ll be right back, just gotta clean up first.” Benji pouted at him, so Victor moved quickly in order to get back in bed quicker with him. On his way back to bed, Victor grabbed a pair of sweats to throw on for sleep. 

“Would you maybe want to leave those off?” Benji asked shyly before Victor could put the sweats on. It was kind of funny watching Benji try to keep his eyes open from how tired he was while at the same time trying to drink in every last inch of Victor’s body. 

“Yeah, I can.” Victor crawled into bed beside Benji. He pulled the blanket up over both of them. Benji turned so that he could be the little spoon and Victor shuffled closer. He pressed his forehead against Benji’s shoulder and tried to calm his racing heart.

For his first time doing these things, Victor thought it had gone pretty well and he couldn’t wait for more. And considering Benji’s bare ass was edging dangerously close to his dick, he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t have to wait that long for more. For now though, Victor was more than happy to cuddle his boyfriend and fall asleep to the sound of Benji’s gentle breaths.

***

“Stop squirming!” Justin admonishes. He had Victor’s chin in one hand and in the other he wielded an eyeshadow brush. Justin had talked Victor into letting him do his makeup for today. Victor was unsure at first, but today was all about stepping outside of his comfort zone and doing something he’d never done before. So with some convincing, Victor had caved. Justin had clapped gleefully and that’s how Victor found himself where he was now, perched on the edge of the counter in the bathroom of Bram and Simon’s apartment. 

Victor was back in New York, this time with Benji too. Simon and Bram invited them to come to New York for Pride and Victor didn’t even have to think about his answer. He was excited to experience what it was like to go to Pride as someone who was now out and proud. Benji was equally excited to go to Pride, especially with Victor and even more so because he had been so jealous that he had yet to meet Simon and Bram. They were kind of legends at Creekwood, and Benji couldn’t believe Victor had met them. 

This time, Victor didn’t need to lie to his parents about going to New York. It had been months since him and Benji had gotten together and Victor was confident his parents would accept him wanting to go to Pride. Armando had moved back into the house a few months after his separation with Isabel as their romance had rekindled. Both him and Isabel were supportive when Victor asked to go to New York. They were a bit skeptical not knowing who Victor was going to stay with, but one slightly awkward video call later Victor received their approval. Victor had introduced his parents to Simon and Bram over FaceTime and they reassured his parents that they would take good care of Victor.

Victor and Benji’s trip to New York was a week long. They took the bus as soon as they had both finished up their last exams for the school year. Simon, Bram, and their roommates had toured Victor and Benji around the city and taken them to as many Pride events as possible. To finish out their week, they were now getting ready to go to the Pride parade together. 

Yesterday, Ivy asked Benji and Victor if they had outfits planned for the parade. When they both kind of just looked at each other and then admitted they were just going to wear their usual clothes, Kim gasped in horror. 

“No way!” Kim exclaimed. “We cannot have you gay babies going to your first Pride parade in  _ regular clothes. _ ”    
  


They said regular clothes as if it was the most repulsive phrase they’d ever heard. Which was what led to Victor’s current situation the next day. The roommates had decided to divide and conquer. Ivy, Justin, and Simon were helping Victor get ready while Kim and Bram helped Benji. 

Justin had started off with what he called a subtle makeup look, but when Ivy took a look at him halfway through and said, “Oh honey, that is the farthest thing from subtle possible,” Victor prepared himself for something over the top. Victor was pretty sure Justin had lied when he said it was subtle just so Victor would agree to it. He had never worn any makeup before, but Simon reassured him that Justin would make him look good. Apparently, Simon had never worn makeup before meeting Justin either. But the first time they all went to a gay bar together, Justin had put a bit onto Simon and he ended up loving it. 

As Justin continued to add more colours to Victor’s face, he wondered how Benji’s Pride look was going. He didn’t think they were putting makeup on him, but he had overheard them all talking about whether or not the outfit they had chosen for him was too risque. Victor wasn’t sure what that meant, but he was pretty sure he was going to love it. 

Ten minutes later, Justin declared Victor’s face complete and Victor eagerly hopped off the counter to spin around and look in the mirror. Victor almost didn’t recognize himself at first. Justin had added a highlight to his cheekbones that made them sparkle. Victor titled his head back and forth to see it in different lights, in awe of how it changed his face. 

The best part of the makeup though was his eyeshadow. Justin had chosen bright shades of each colour of the rainbow that contrasted beautifully against Victor’s skin tone. The colours were lined up in order of the rainbow, red starting on the inner corner of his eyes and purple right at the outer edges. The colours weren’t just on his eyelids though. They extended in bold streaks up across his eyebrows and to the edge of his hairline. It was an intense look, but Victor actually loved how he looked with all the colours spread across his face. 

Victor reached his hand up as though to touch his face, but Ivy swatted it away quickly. “You’ll smudge something if you touch it! And I don’t want to hear Justin complain if he has to start again.” 

“Don’t you dare Victor!” Justin warned. “I need to go work on my own makeup now anyways.”

“Come on Victor, let’s finish up your outfit in my room,” Simon said. He stood up from where he had sat on the floor to watch. “Ivy, are you joining?” 

“I need to finish up my makeup too.” Ivy paused, then leaned in closer to Simon and continued in a pretend whisper. “Make sure you pick an outfit that shows off Victor’s arms. Don’t make him dress like a prude like you did your first Pride.” 

“Hey!” Simon gasps. “That was a long time ago and we agreed to never talk about my tragic, awkward past. I will make Victor fabulous, I promise.” 

And with that Simon dragged Victor out of the bathroom and over to his bedroom. He began digging through his closet and surfaced with a handful of clothes. 

“So I’m guessing by your usual style, you don’t want anything too wild so here’s a few options that are probably good for you,” Simon declared. He held out the few shirts he had grabbed and Simon picked each of them up to consider his options. Victor held up a t-shirt that was mostly plain white, but the sleeves had thin stripes in the colours of the rainbow. It looked nice, so Victor tried it on and looked in the mirror. 

“Oh, it’s too short,” Victor sighed, disappointed. The shirt looked nice (and showed off his arms like Ivy requested) but the hem stopped just above his belly button, leaving his abs exposed. 

Simon giggled and moved to stand behind him. He put his hands on Victor’s shoulders and made eye contact with him in the mirror. “It’s a crop top. It’s meant to be short, Victor. And I think you look absolutely wonderful in it. I think this is what you should wear.”

Victor tilted his head, reconsidering how he looked. Simon wasn’t wrong - the crop top was flattering. It wasn’t overly revealing, but at the same time was more outgoing than what Victor would’ve picked out for himself. It’s something he never would’ve considered wearing a year ago. But today, he liked it and he thought it was a good fit for out-and-proud Victor. 

“Okay. I think I’m ready then.” Victor did a little spin and Simon beamed at him. 

“Oh look at you, my little gay apprentice coming out of his shell,” Simon cooed. “Now let’s go find that boyfriend of yours and see if Kim and Bram have traumatized him yet with their, uh,  _ eclectic _ wardrobes.” 

When Simon and Victor knocked on the door to Kim’s room, Kim opened the door a crack and peeked around. “One minute! Go sit on the couch and we’ll bring him out to you.” 

Simon and Victor were shooed away from the door so they went to sit. Victor’s knee bounced anxiously as he waited to see his boyfriend. A long minute later, the door to Kim’s room opened again. They came out with Bram standing beside so together they blocked Benji from Victor’s view. 

“Now presenting the fierce and fabulous, Benji Campbell!” Bram announced. In sync he and Kim slid to the side and revealed Benji. 

“ _ Dios mio,”  _ Victor said under his breath as he stood up quickly. Benji’s outfit made Victor’s mouth dry and his heart raced. Benji was dressed in all black, but his outfit was not boring whatsoever. His shorts were cut-off black denim, not quite booty shorts but inching close to it. Benji also wore a mesh t-shirt with nothing on underneath, so Victor could see every inch of skin through the fabric. He had two rainbows painted on to his face, one on each side in stripes on his cheeks. He looked amazing, but he also looked like he was anxiously awaiting Victor’s reaction. 

“B, you look...,” Victor trailed off, not sure how to finish. When he took a step closer to Benji, he noticed that Bram and Kim had painted Benji’s nails in a rainbow as well. Victor grabbed his hands and held them up so he could inspect them. “You look incredible. I love it.”

“Yeah? It’s not too much?” Benji asked. He leaned in to whisper in Victor’s ear. “The mesh shirt was all Bram. Please tell me if it looks stupid.” 

“No way! It’s sexy. Although, I can’t wait to get you out of it after we get back home,” Victor replied, forgetting to whisper. Everyone else giggled at his response and hooted. 

“Whoa, baby Victor’s getting wiiiiiild,” Kim exclaimed. Victor blushed, but then he was being twirled around by Benji so he could see his outfit. 

“You look amazing too,” Benji said admiringly. He kissed Victor’s cheek carefully to avoid messing up his makeup. 

“Thanks. Ivy told Simon he wasn’t allowed to let me dress like a prude, so that somehow resulted in this crop top,” Victor explained. 

“And you look fabulous, Victor!” Justin preened, appearing from the bathroom with Ivy in tow behind him. Justin had on a plain black top with a high waisted skirt that billowed out in all the colours of the rainbow. He had a more subtle rainbow of colours surrounding his eyes. Ivy was wearing a matching set of tight shorts and a tube top, striped in a rainbow just like Justin’s skirt. 

“Oh my god, how is everyone ready to go already? Any other day and I’d be sitting around waiting but the  _ one day _ I take my time and help out this poor unfashionable baby” - Benji scoffed - “you all manage to get ready on time!” Kim exclaimed. They rush off to their room to finish getting ready, and Simon and Bram head off to finish getting ready as well. Ivy and Justin disappeared again, which left just Victor and Benji in the living room together. Victor sat down in a chair and Benji plopped down on top of him. He threw his arms around Victor’s neck. 

“I’m proud of you, you know?” Benji said. Victor raised an eyebrow in question and Benji continued. “You used to be so scared and anxious about being gay in public. Now look at you, about to go out in a huge crowd of people with these big rainbows on your face and a crop top on. You’ve come so far. We both have.”

“I know, I can’t believe it. You know though, I wouldn’t have wanted to do it with anyone else, B,” Victor admitted. Benji smiled and pressed their foreheads together. 

“Me neither, Victor.” And here in this moment, Victor knew that no matter what the world continued to throw at him, he had Benji by his side and together they could take on anything. 


End file.
